1. Field of the Invention
The invention has to do with surface covering tiles that can be connected to one another by means of an edge treatment that allows for grouting after the tiles are assembled. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a flooring tile that can be assembled and grouted without adhesion to a sub-floor. The invention also concerns a process of manufacturing the tile product and a method of installing the product.
2. The Related Art
Various constructions for floating floor coverings and for connecting surface covering tiles to one another have been described in the art.
In Published Patent Application No. US2003/0131549, for example, a tile having a wearing layer and a support layer is described wherein the support layer has projections and mating cutouts. The projections and cutouts are hidden by the wearing layer when the tiles are installed. The installed tiles have narrow joints between individual tiles to allow welding so that dirt cannot adversely affect the flooring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,114 discloses tiles having projections and mating cutouts that are virtually identical to those disclosed in the published application discussed above. A beveled edge is provided on the underside of the projections to facilitate installation. Unlike the published application discussed above, the projections and mating cutouts are not hidden when the tiles are installed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,731, a snap-together floor structure is described which requires a tray, a flooring material, a rubber grommet and a rubber matrix. The invention provides a floating floor structure that can be assembled without the use of adhesives on the subfloor.
A modular surface for use as a sports deck is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,779. Modules for a non-anchored modular surface are described which employ an expansion joint geometry adapted to retain the square shape of each module. This permits a surface including a large number of interlocked modules to remain flat and unbuckled with changing temperature conditions.
Resilient floor tiles having a convex edge are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,192. The objective of the design is to simulate ceramic and natural tile floors. The tiles are installed conventionally by adhering them to a sub-floor. Installed tiles can be spaced from one another to permit installations using grout.